trifecta_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Trifecta Cricket Wiki
Trifecta Cricket Association The Trifecta Cricket Association is the organisation which looks after competitive backyard cricket in the Northern Adelaide area, most notably the Trifecta Cup, widely regarded as the greatest backyard cricket competition in the world. There are currently 10 active clubs in the association. History The Trifecta Cricket Association was established in March 2013 when aspiring backyard cricketers M.J. Davies, A.R. Keatley and D.C. Middleton were debating which of the three would get first choice of plane seats and hotel sleeping arrangements for their upcoming official business trip to analyse sporting culture in Melbourne. It was decided that a gentlemanly backyard cricket tournament would settle these matters. Trifecta 1 took place at the Keatley Cricket Ground on March 22nd of that year and the Trifecta Cricket Association was established. The Davies Bulldogs Cricket Club, Keatley United Cricket Club (now Keatley RedGoats) and Middleton Power (now Middleton Tigers) Cricket Club were established as the inaugural clubs in the TCA. Expansion Since the first trifecta cup, the league has enjoyed robust expansion across the Northern Adelaide area. The Keatley TomCats were the first expansion side to enter the league for Trifecta 3, however were soon disbanded by the league when it became clear that the TomCats took education far more seriously than backyard cricket and were charged with bringing the game into disrepute. The TomCats made a return to Trifecta Cricket at Trifecta 10. The JRose Panthers took the TomCats place prior to Trifecta 4 and following the (barely) successful expansion of the Panthers, the St. Mayzee Saints made their debut in Trifecta 6. Midway through the 2014 season it was announced the DuhJuh Demons would take their place in Trifecta ranks, having developed a suitable stadium for Trifecta Cricket use. The Demons, since renamed the Jones Demons, debuted at Trifecta 8. The Browny Buffaloes were installed as a Trifecta side at this time also, however were unable to field a side for Trifecta 8. The Association suspended the club indefinitely as a result. Prior to Trifecta 9, the Cameron Coast Mariners controversially had their TCA bid accepted. The Mariners bid, headed by a member of fierce rival backyard group the Brolympics, stunned the Adelaide metropolitan backyard sports community. The Mariners made their debut in Trifecta 9 and made 3 appearances before announcing their departure from the TCA prior to Trifecta 14. The Mariners still compete in other Adelaide backyard sports leagues. The TCA granted the 8th and 9th club licenses at Trifecta 11 with the Douglas Dinosaurs and Caruana Crows making their debuts. Following Trifecta 15 the league introduced the Evans Eagles and Wegener Warriors. To kick off the 2016 year at Trifecta 17 the Kosonen Reds,made their debut to expand the TCA to an even 10 team competition. Teams Records and Statistics Most Trifecta Championships: Davies Bulldogs (16) Most Trifecta Championships Apart From The Davies Bulldogs: Jones Lions (3) Most Trifecta Minor Premierships: Davies Bulldogs (17) Most Runners Up: Keatley Goats, Middleton Tigers (5) Most Wooden Spoons: '''Keatley Goats (5) '''Most Appearances: Davies Bulldogs, Middleton Tigers (24) Most TCA Best & Fairest Awards: JRose Panthers (3) Most F'Yeah Play of the Day Awards: Wegener Warriors (3) Highest Team Score: Keatley TomCats, 0/144 vs St Mayzee Saints, Trifecta 10 Runless innings (Hall of Shame): Middleton Power 0 vs Davies Bulldogs, Trifecta 1 Middleton Power 0 vs Keatley United, Trifecta 2 Douglas Dinosaurs 0 vs Jones Demons, Trifecta 12 Jones Demons 0 vs Davies Bulldogs, Trifecta 16 Middleton Tigers 0 vs Kosonen Reds, Trifecta 20 Wegener Warriors 0 vs Middleton Tigers, Trifecta 22 JRose Panthers 0 vs St Mayzee Saints, Trifecta 22 Evans Eagles 0 vs Middleton Tigers, Trifecta 23 Wegener Warriors 0 vs Kosonen Reds, Trifecta 23 Middleton Tigers 0 vs Kosonen Reds, Trifecta 23 Keatley Goats 0 vs Wegener Warriors, Trifecta 23 Middleton Tigers 0 vs Keatley Goats, Trifecta 24 JRose Panthers 0 vs St Mayzee Saints, Trifecta 24 St Mayze Saints 0 vs Davies Bulldogs, Trifecta 25 Douglas Dinosaurs 0 vs Jones Lions, Trifecta 25